


The Tiquari

by GoddessofTirar



Series: The World of Tirar [2]
Category: The World of Tirar
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Harems, Other, Ownership, POV Third Person Omniscient, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, taquari, tiquari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTirar/pseuds/GoddessofTirar
Summary: An introduction to the mighty and mysterious Tiquari.
Series: The World of Tirar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169990
Kudos: 6





	The Tiquari

Legend has it that the Tiquari were originally a nomadic people who would raid their neighbors for slaves and treasures, but would produce nothing of their own. This image has persisted to this day, even if it is not quite accurate. Some time ago, the Tiquari were cursed and all of their children were born with both male and female characteristics. At first outcast, as the older generations died out and the cursed were all that remained, the Tiquari rapidly realized that the curse was truly a blessing in disguise. Miral Aske, pictured above, quickly became a unifying force among them, after she made the discovery that female slaves seemed to be far more docile after a good fucking or two with their futa cocks. From then on, the Tiquari formed an enormous slaving empire, small in size but prosperous and acquiring wealth beyond any of its neighbors, which had been reduced to hunting ground for more slaves. Although considering how eager the women were, slaves is not quite the right word…

**Author's Note:**

> Artist: https://www.patreon.com/BBCchan


End file.
